Gripping Fear, Relinquished Hope
by HoboAZ
Summary: As Xana's attacks become more vicious, the gang finds that they will need help from a new student at Kadic, before all that they know and love is gone forever pairings UxY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The New Kid

*Note* this is set during the beggining of season 4

Ulrich POV

Im sitting down in the lunch room with Odd while we wait for Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita. As we sat there I couldnt help but wonder what my relationship was with Yumi. I loved her. That part was obvious to pretty much everybody, but did Yumi know, and if she does why hasnt she said anything? does she even love me back?. There was just too many questions too be thinkg about all this stuff I couldnt help but remember what was so speacial about this day. The bad thing was I totally forgot to tell my friends.

"Sigh....where are they?" I asked

"Calm down Romeo your Juliet will be here soon" Odd said, grinning

I couldnt help but blush at the comment, most of things Odd said now made me blush. My train of thought was interupted as i saw Yumi and the others coming over.

"Good thing you got here Yumi, Romeo here was getting worried" Odd said while laughing

Aelita and Jeremie started giggling, while me and Yumi blushed like mad. I couldnt help but wonder when HE would get here knowing that it would probably be in a half hour or something like that. HE was a pain in the ass, we are the exact opposite HE likes games, I like sports, im quiet and shy, HE is loud and hyperactive. I thought I would escape him when I moved here but no the little bugger seems to trail me like a dog chasing a bone. Sure I dont hate HIM but he really is annoying.

My thoughts were interupted as me and my friends heard a car horn behind us as we all turned and looked all expecting a Xana attack, except it was the next best thing as I saw a Dark Red SSC Ultimate Aero car park at the school. As soon as it parked you could literally see altmost all the kids run up to see the car, but only me and my friends knew who were in the car.

My Father.

But there was an other person in the car but only I knew who that person was. As the kids all stared in awe you could see a thirteen-year old boy step out the passenger seat with a bag, the boy had dark brown hair, darker than mines, but had blonde dyed in the fringe of his hair and both his ears were pierced with a single diamond in each. Everyone started to stare at the boy not knowing who he was. All my friends started at me in confussion as the boy walked up to me.

"Hey Ulrich" the boy said happily

"Hnn" was my reply

"Are these your friends?" he asked

"Uh, ye we are" said Aelita

"cool, im Aaran" he said

"So Ulrich...how do you know him?" asked Yumi

"Gasp...you didnt tell them about me?" Aaran said

"Nope" was my reply

"Well?" Yumi implied

"Sigh...well...the reason I know him is becuase..." I was saying slowly

"He is my brother"

**I bet nobody expected me to write another story huh? oh well :P anyway i will try to update soon and i do not own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does, I only own Aaran Stern**


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

Chapter 2: Circumstances

Aaran's POV

Clash!That was the only sound I heard as I saw Ulrich parry blows from Antai the Destroyer. Ulrich seemed to be holding his own, but Antai quickly gained the advantage as he was to fast for my dual-bladed samurai brother. I could only stare in horror as there was nothing for me to do as I was pinned to the wall with energy shackles. The bodies of our friend slay around us. Odd, Aelita, Jeremie and Yumi all sliced open and bleeding. Ulrich had many cuts and was bleeding furiously, I kept hoping my brother would win. Yet Antai thought other wise, as he swung his massive blade I knew, I knew there was nothing Ulrich could do as the massive blade shattered through his dual-blades as u tried to use them to defend himself.

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to see my decapitated brother. Anger flooded through me like a blazing inferno, I opened my eyes and with new found strength I ripped the shackles out of the wall. I landed and drew my single katana, preparing myself for the battle to come. I rushed forward holding my blade high above my head, as did Antai and we were about to make contact and start the -

I felt a smack to the back of my head. I dropped my controller in surprise and looked around for the culprit. Four smiling faces and a frown met my eyes, Jeremie and Aelita I knew would never do it, they are too innocent. Odd may be a goofball but even he knew the importance of games. Yumi, I know from experience that she wouldn't hurt me.

(Flashback)

'Ulrich! Come on dude, give me back my game' I yelled

'hmm…..nope' he said with a small smile

Little did he know of what was about to happen

'Ulrich Stern you give your brother his game back NOW!!!!' Yumi yelled, enraged

Ulrich frowned, fear in his eyes and handed over my game. He knew now to never make a woman angry.

(End Flashback)

So that left only one person. My eyes met with my brother as I could hear the screams of my dying character in the background.

'Why?' I said simply

'I dunno' he said very unimpressed

I was thinking of a witty comeback when Jeremie's laptop started beeping.

Clash!That was the only sound I heard as I saw Ulrich parry blows from Antai the Destroyer. Ulrich seemed to be holding his own, but Antai quickly gained the advantage as he was to fast for my dual-bladed samurai brother. I could only stare in horror as -

I hit the pause button, confused, something didn't feel right, it felt as though I have experienced this before, like a weird sense of déjà vu. I turned around and looked at my friends and brother.

'Hey guys, any of you getting a weird sense of déjà vu?' I asked, scratching my head in confusion.

Everyone of them widened there eyes in what seemed shock, it looked to me like they were trying to think off a logical explanation. Jeremie seemed to be the first one to come to his senses.

'no not really Aaran, why?' Jeremie said confused, or what sounded like it

' I dunno…just thought something felt very odd' I said

'Yes' Odd said with a toothy grin

'not you lame brain' I said smiling, Odd could be really odd sometimes

'ok you had a weird sensation, whatever, get on with the game you idiot' Ulrich said in a very annoyed voice

Usually my brother's rude names wouldn't get to me, I learned years ago to just accept it as a joke. Yet something felt wrong inside of me when he said that and at first I didn't know what it was, but I do now…

It hurt.

Ulrich had been calling me names for weeks now, it was the normal for me at first, but now it depressed me. I never did understand why my brother hated me, until now. ..

He was jealous of me.

He was jealous of the fact that Dad cared more about me than him, he was jealous that I had a girlfriend back home and lastly he was jealous because I was doing great in school. At that moment I knew it was worse than not liking me…

He hated me.

All the high esteem I held for my brother was washed away in an instance. Anger and hate flooded my being as I stared my brother in the eye and done the one thing I never thought I would do…

I punched him…

It felt good…

It felt wrong…

I didn't know how to feel at that moment. I saw the look on his face, pure confusion. I left the room at a brisk pace as him and his friends gasped. I didn't know where I was going, as long as it wasn't here.

I decided to go to the forest next to school, maybe I can get peace and quiet to think about things. I reached the forest in under five minutes, the lush green forest was swaying in the gentle air current. I followed a dirt path into the forest until I reached a tall, bulky tree. The tree looked comfortable and it was far enough into the forest for nobody to wander into, deciding to sit under its massive branches I hoped they would block out the sun's rays.

(3 Hours Later)

I opened my eyes and looked into the dark forest, it freaked me out. All the lush and wonderful bright colours were replaced by dark and ominous glows. Standing, I decided I had better be getting back to campus. Before moving anywhere I stretched my cramped legs and then felt I vibrating sensation, it was seconds before I realized it was my phone, reaching for my back pocket I pullet it out and noticed that I was getting phoned. Checking the ID I wasn't surprised to see Ulrich's name flash on screen, before I hit the end call button.

How dare he start to phone me, its his fault I was out here in the first place. I quickly searched the ground for the dirt path, before I realized it was to dark to tell where it was. Panicking, I put my hand on the ground to try and feel for it, but everything was wet and slippery from the evening temperature. I was getting scared now and I actually thought of phoning someone, then I decided I didn't need any help, I could get back on my own.

That was before I heard snarling.

I froze as I heard the noise directly behind me, I willed myself to turn my head and see what was there. What was there would scare me for the rest of my life.

Three huge wolves were standing there, yet something was off. There eyes had a weird insignia where the pupil was supposed to be. Fear gripped me as I saw purple electricity dance over each of their bodies, and I done the last thing I ever thought of in this situation.

I screamed.


End file.
